Call Me Gar
by edgeof4teeners
Summary: One-shot. Beast Boy faces a problem that is more than just skin-deep.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. DC Comics does.

 **A/N:** This is going to stay as a one-shot for now. This whole idea wasn't totally mine, I got influence from Shock777's prompt. The links to her Tumblr and Deviantart are on my profile. Check her out, she has some really great art on there.

I just want to thank her! Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy.

 **Call Me Gar**

The Titans tower was quiet. The liveliness it had before the accident wasn't there. Even the Tamaranian didn't even have her signature joy and buoyancy going through her veins, which left an effect through the tower's odd and quiet atmosphere. However she wasn't the cause of the overall downfall. She was crying on her boyfriend's shoulder as he consoled her by rubbing her slender back, Raven didn't even notice them in the corner or anyone for that matter as she sat on the couch. Pretending she was reading the book in her hands, when really she wasn't. And Cyborg, he only sat down at the kitchen counter trying to reassure himself that everything was fine.

—

—

He had been having muscle spasms, his breathing hitched randomly at times, and he felt these constant pains all over his body. Of course he never told his teammates about these pains. They were abdominal and although they sometimes stopped, didn't mean they weren't sore right after. Bruises even caked his skin, contrasting slightly with his green flesh. He was thankful his uniform had been great at covering and hiding the bruises. Sometimes during the physicals and training sessions Robin gave the team, it would seem like the bruises came from battle or training. So they never questioned him about them, which he didn't mind. He'd love to keep it that way.

But the pains worsened and something was added to these horrible routines of pain. His nose would bleed at random times and then there would be the coughing out blood. It wasn't as if the pain weakened him all that much, he had been used to it before. The reason being when he would shape shift, his muscles and bones would have to split and dissect, adapting to another whole organ system. Which was part of the reason whenever he'd be beat down by an enemy or opposer, it would take time for him to get back up. He never told his team about this, no never. They didn't need to know anyway. They already had worries on their mind that he could sense from them, from so far away.

Robin with his duties as a team leader, Starfire having to worry about Silkie and her homesickness for Tamaran. Then there would be Cyborg with Bumblebee and Titans East. And Raven... He was aware of the occasional nightmares she would have at night. He realized the nightmares began after she had defeated her father Trigon. Of course being Raven, she never did mention them around anybody, because every time when he'd try to help she would only push him away, and why try helping someone who keeps pushing you away? He still did try and the Mage would get her away and not open up. But there was still a bond there somewhere, no matter how many arguments and quarrels they'd get into. They both knew they cared about each other as... Friends?

So when he continued dismissing the pains. The nightmares then began for him. He would dream about his parents and the boat accident. Each ending of the bad dream being different or... Instead including a twist. But the last nightmare he had brought him back to when he was 7 years old and was bitten by that sakutia-filled green monkey. And the antidote his father had given him that saved his life. He had awaken drenched in sweat even though he felt cold. For after that night he didn't have to dream again. He didn't know how long the coughing fits and pains would continue, but eventually his whole body just decided to quit on him.

It was when they had come back from fighting Mad Mod. They defeated him all right, and the changeling was exhausted. Falling and getting back up, had became a chore for him during the battle. The Britain native decided to not only include more henchmen and wacky schemes, but he ended up bringing in this enormous robotic caricature (something Brother Blood or Slade would have thought up) into the mix of things. It had taken a toll on him... Bad. The pains had not only worsened but he felt this need to throw up. Before his teammates realized he was gone, he rapidly morphed into a cheetah and ran to a nearby bathroom.

After an hour of endless puking, he had heard a soft knock on the door. "Beast Boy?" He didn't have time to answer back, he was utterly sore, and didn't have the need to get up. His eyesight, as well, was beginning to deteriorate, and the basin of the toilet was beginning to blur before him. His legs felt like jello, and the floor met him. And before he could see who knelt beside him. His eyes closed.

—

—

He woke up confused and elated. He was aware now that he was in the med bay, as his eyes adapted to the secular room. How did I end up in here? Was the one question that wavered through his discombobulated mind. Truthfully he disliked the med bay, considering it brought him back to when he was accused of hurting Raven when he had turned into the beast. It made him grimace, no one liked him then, and there was no telling what had happened for him to end up in here again.

Moving his hand up to scratch the back of his neck, moist with sweat, he stopped at the sight of his hand.

He didn't feel like himself, no doubt about that. His mind was focused on other things and his body ached with a feeling of discontent. What's wrong with me? He looked at his hand. Speechless, he examined the way his skin looked, unlike the usual green skin tone he was used to seeing, the tone of his skin was fair and slightly tan. His eyes then widened at the sudden realization.

His skin was... Normal?

"Ahh!" he screamed. Thus covering his ears, he didn't feel the familiar points, that the fan girls utterly loved. He got up from the table he was laying on and before he could he even take a step, the door slid open and entered Raven and Cyborg with Robin and Starfire behind them.

Alarmed at their friend's shriek, the four Titans came rushing in. However they were shocked at the alive and well stranger in front of them. He certainly wasn't the comatose changeling. The stranger had an alabaster skin tone, blond hair, and blue eyes. "Who are you?" Cyborg demanded, his sonic canon already ready, but with his red eye he examined the stranger initially.

The other three Titans were already in their fighting stances. "What have you done to our friend Beast Boy?" Starfire queried, her eyes glowing green. The supposed stranger frowned and lifting his hand up, Raven encased his body with her black magic. Robin attempting to throw his birdarang was soon perplexed at the word's that then left the trespasser's lips. "Rae it's me!" His face coming close to being engulfed with the spreading black aura.

"Beast Boy?" The sorceress stopped what she was doing, but Starfire didn't quite get the hint. "Imposter!" Ready to strike, the alien felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Star..." The boy wonder said, still skeptical of this stranger who sounded like and most likely was...

"My scans here are the same as... Beast Boy?" Cyborg whispered the last part as he stared at the scans on his forearm, for he couldn't quite believe this himself.

His four friends stared at him in total shock. Raven tried hiding her disbelief the best way she could, but her eyes widened. 'This isn't Beast Boy,' she thought decidedly. 'He isn't green.. Doesn't have those stupid signature pointy ears... And where's that stupid grin of his!'

He chuckled awkwardly but frowned. "What happened?" he asked, everyone's eyes on him.

"You passed out in the bathroom, man," Cyborg said, shaking his head. "If it wasn't for Raven finding you, you would've..."

The Mage hesitated before coming close to the now morphed Beast Boy. "You passed out," she stated simply.

"Friend Beast Boy are you alright?" Starfire said walking towards her friend, then about to give him a hug. He stopped her by backing away. "What happened?" He was scared, not of his friends but at the revelation. The alien saddened at by what looked to be—distrust and fear?—coming from her friend. "What's wrong?"

The blond 16 year old turned away from his friends, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. "I don't know..." He was confused. 'What's happening to me!?' However telling from his friends' face expressions they didn't know any more than what he didn't know.

Therefore Robin stepping in being the leader and everything, put a comforting hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Beast Bo—"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Leave me alone!" he screamed, his eyes were moistening at all the unwanted attention and pressure, he didn't want this. He never wanted this. The normal human skin, the close resemblance to his real father. None of it. This all reminded him of what could've been.

Robin unfazed said, "We wanna help you."

'They don't wanna help me,' were his thoughts, 'they don't care about me. They don't care about me any more than most people in this world do.' And that was nobody. He didn't know why he feeling this way again. When his parent's had died, he was left in custody with an uncle who didn't care much about him, treated him like an animal, and after running away he realized that no one cared about him, and it was "very long" before he met a caring family...the doom patrol. When he had been with them, that feeling of loneliness and distrust continued to resurface onto his tarnished soul, but when he became Beast Boy—the façade kept it under lock and key.

He wasn't Beast Boy anymore! That strange thought. No green skin, fangs, nor pointy ears. Beast Boy was the mask behind his skin deep truths, his demons, fears, everything that made him feel discontent with himself. His teammates stared at him, unsure if they could take another outburst coming from him. It was all taboo for them. Where was the Beast Boy they all knew? The one that was trusting, happy-go-lucky, caring, and GREEN?

He knew they left as he heard the swoosh of the sliding door, but feeling a hand on his shoulder, he knew who it was. Raven. Even without his heightened senses, he could continue to smell her lavender scent. He sighed as he put his hands on the table. Bowing his head down, before lifting it up. He took a deep breath.

"Beast Boy we just want to help,"

He slightly turned his head towards her.

"Don't call me Beast Boy," he mumbled and now looking her straight in the eye with tears in his blue eyes, he added more clearly. The cheerfulness that was once in his voice now vanquished. "The beast in me is gone."

Raven worried, stood speechless. Her anchor was failing, her ship was sinking. He was supposed to be the anchor to her sinking ship, and now here she was being the anchor to his sinking ship. Funny how roles changed so quickly. She then saw him cross his arms in discomfort, and her eyes widened, when in hesitance he said,

"Just call me Gar."

And putting her arms around him, his tears moistening the front of her leotard, she wrapped her cloak around him.

His cries filled the room.


End file.
